


Draw Me A Picture

by siriuslyblack96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyblack96/pseuds/siriuslyblack96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young, drunk and stupidly in love. Then she got killed by a drunk driver on a hairpin turn. But she had given birth to the result of that drunken night, a two year old named Emily. She looked like her mother, but she was softer, sweeter. So he raised her, on a barkeeps shitty salary and even shittier hours. He'd come home at night, punch drunk on exhaustion and her tiny angelic voice would ask " daddy, can you draw me a picture? " He'd cave. Because he loved his Emma and he loved drawing. The only two things to pierce his stony heart since she died. Until he came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think after reading a series for so long, one would remember the important chronological details. Apparently not. Upon realizing that I incorrectly added some stuff I.E Harry not being born yet, despite the fact that it's mid summer, i'm going back over it to correct it. I also took care of some of the unfortunate spelling errors. I'm really sorry for any inconvenience.

It was a dark and stormy night, the tavern was full and there was an unmistakable chill in the air. The lights were dimmed, so there was no mistaking the bright flash of red, white and blue that suddenly filled the air. Nor was there any mistaking the shrill blast of the police siren in the startling silence that quickly filled the room. The police filed in, their shiny black shoes scuffing the dusty floor. The manager sauntered out in front of their line, halting their progress. "Alright" he slurred "who done it this time?" All of the police backed away a step, possibly to get away from the deadly assault that was the manager's breath. A single brave officer, a Ltn Peter Pettigrew, stepped back out to brave the toxic fumes. "No one has 'done it' as you say.Someone has had it done to them. Where may I find a Mr. Sirius Black?" he asked boldly. Sirius rounded the corner. " I'm right here. What's wrong? Is it Regulus?" the dark youth asked quietly. Pettigrew paled. He had expected someone diffrent, a hardened criminal with no teeth and one eye perhaps. Whoever it was that Pettigrew had expected, it was not this dark, handsome youth, with a slim figure and dark hair. Nor had he expected him to be sober, eyes sharpened by terror. Pettigrew steeled himself, and delivered the world shattering news."Nothing has happened to your brother. It's your girlfriend I'm here about. Marlene MicKinnon is dead." He intoned, dreading the response. Sure enough, Sirius dropped to his knees, a small keening noise coming from somewhere deep inside. Sirius recovered for a moment, long enough to ask "Are you sure? Are you sure she's d..d...dead?" When Petigrew nodded, feeling too much like an executioner for his taste, Sirius' head dropped back down, a flood of tears raining down upon his knees. Again Pettigrew steeled himself. "there is one more matter i am concerned with right now. There was a young girl, only about two years old.." Sirius' head snapped forward. "Tell me she's not dead too!" he barked "please tell me she's not dead!" Pettigrew steadied himself, recovering from the shock of being barked at by a man like Sirius. "No, no she's not dead. However, it seems as if she has no one left for her in the world so.." Sirius stood up, albeit shakily. "You're wrong. She has me" the boy said, eerily calm. "I'm her father. She has me." Pettigrew looked at the distraught boy in front of him, for a child he seemed to the world worn cop, and asked " Are you sure? There is no pressure, she can go into the system.." his voice trailed off at the look Sirius gave him. It was a look of utter disgust. "Of course I'm sure. She belongs with me." Sirius replied.


	2. Bringing Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Struggles with Marlene's death, and finds a way to salvage the mess he was thrown into. Adjustments are made, and Sirius finds himself with a Roommate.

The drive to the station was silent, the driver oddly tense. His passenger seemed lost in his own thoughts. "So, Mr. Black, does the child know you? Do you have any experience with children?" Lieutenant Pettigrew asked, his words covered in soft barbs. "I only met her once, on the day she was born. Marlene decided that i wasn't the fatherly type, and never gave me the chance to be Emily's father. And the only "child" I've ever know was my younger brother. He's not exactly a good example of child rearing." Sirius answered quietly, his gaze never leaving the window. "So what makes you think you can be her father now?" Pettigrew asked, genuinely curious. "I don't know, but i can't just leaver her to the sharks at Child Services." Sirius answered again. Pettigrew was impressed. Here was a kid who just took the initiative when nobody had expected him to.

They arrived at the station, and walked into chaos. Officers were running around, looking lost. At the center of the maelstrom was a tiny blonde haired girl, her tangled bed-head hastily pulled into lopsided pigtails. Her big blue eyes were red rimmed, and her nose looked raw too. It was clear that she had spent a good amount of the night crying. Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her. "Hi Emily" he said quietly "I'm a friend of your mom's. I heard what happened, and i'm really sorry." He seemed to know what he was doing. Emily sniffled, then tried to smile. Sirius offered his hand, and Emily shook it gently. "Hey Emily. What did your mom ever tell you about your dad?" Emily looked scared for a moment, then answered. "She said his name was Serious and that he wasn't ready to be a dad. She always said that maybe when i was older we'd see if he was ready yet" She gave a brief smile at the memory. Sirius looked pained. "That would've been nice. I think he would've been ready this time." She looked confused. "How do you know, mister?" Sirius took a deep breath and said "I know because I'm him. I'm Sirius Black. And I'm ready now. I was ready then, your mom just didn't believe me. I barely believed me. But i believe now." He looked at the Lieutenant with big, scared grey eyes. "If she wants, can I take Emily home with me?" he asked, in a small voice as if scared by the possible answer. Emily piped up. "If he's really my daddy, then I want to go!" she cried. Pettigrew looked nervous. "If CPS says so, then of course she can come home with you."

A few months later, and more paperwork than Sirius ever wanted to see again,Emily moved in. At first there were a few adjustments to be made. As a barkeep, Sirius worked many odd hours, so they established a network of babysitters for Emily. Lieutenant Pettigrew came by so often, he seemed like the best option, but his hours were seldom better than Sirius' own. Sirius' best friend James would often babysit, but he was busy with his own newborn. His wife Lily had given birth to their bright eyed little boy,and they were beyond excited. Another friend, Molly, was by far the best option. With three kids of her own, Molly knew what she was doing, and was free most any hour.

So time began it's dance,and the child grew, surrounded by her father and a loving network of friends. Three years passed in this fashion, until it all changed


	3. Of Nightmares and Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that's she's home, Sirius finds himself captivated by her. He draws her, and she wakes up from a scary nightmare. But Sirius rescues her, and she sleeps in his bed for comfort.

Graphite smudged Sirius' forehead as he slammed his head against the solid platform of the cheap table, which he was drawing on. "Shit" he muttered, his voice muffled by his vigorous self-abuse "still can't get that drawing to work!" His eyes burned in the low lighting of the kitchenette, exhaustion taking its toll. He leaned back, stretching out the kinks in his back, observing his progress. A small figure stood silhouetted against the door frame, a streak of smudges leaving their trace on the admirable sketch. The model was currently sleeping in the other room...BANG...or not. "Daddy!"a sweet little voice cried from inside the gloom. He sighed as he heaved his weary body out of the rickety chair. He ran into her room, and found her standing on her bed, stuffed animal in arms. "What's the matter Emma? What happened in here?" he asked, voice softening the obvious rebuke. She at least had the grace to look ashamed. "I thought I heard a noise." He shook his head, the long black strands of hair drifting into his face. "Emma" he sighed "you need to get some sleep kiddo." She gave him a piercing look. "So do you Daddy. You're tired.Look." She handed him a child sized mirror, and in it he saw his worn features and the bags under his eyes. "I have work to do, kid. Maybe tomorrow us and Uncle Pete and Uncle James can go to the park or something. OK?" he said, mostly to appease his young daughter. A grin lit up her doll like features, and he felt the worry lift off his chest. "Daddy, can i sleep in your bed tonight? I'm still scared." she pleaded, pouting to get her way. A quiet laugh left him, almost unwillingly. "I suppose" he chuckled "give me a moment to call Pete and James and ask if they can come. James'll probably bring Aunt Lily along too." he said with a wolfish grin.

He went back into the kitchenette, picked up the small white phone and called his best friend, and his wife. "Hey Jamie. Can you and Lily come to the park tomorrow? That is if Lily can still move. I mean, with just giving birth and all. Emma wants to see you guys again." he asked. The line crackled before yielding James' sleepy response. "Hey mate.It's James now, you know. But yea, Lils and I can come. She can still move you twat. How's the brat, anyway? Still driving you insane?" he laughed, a maniacal laugh. Sirius laughed quietly too. "The brat's good. I'm good, as sane as possible. G'night mate." James sighed into the phone. "G'night to you too, Sirius." He hung up, only to pick the phone back up and dial Peter, the Lieutenant who had checked up on them so often in the three years after Emma's adoption that Sirius felt he had no other choice to adopt the man into their tiny family. The conversation was brief, but the answer would please Emma. Peter could come. He sighed happily. Soon he would be surrounded by friends, and with his Emma, in the sunlight for once.

He tucked himself into bed, quickly remembering the sleeping form of Emma, before he laid down on her. His body automatically curled around hers, his prone form protecting and keeping hers. She sighed happily into his arms, her stuffed alien a warm pressure on his hand. Secretly he loved these nights, where it was just the tow of them, slipping into the twilight world together. Not to mention his nightmares were less, and he tended to sleep better with her than without. He pondered the why as the sleepy dark came to claim him.


	4. A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the promised picnic dawns at last. Emma and Sirius are surrounded by their family, with plenty of food. Sirius people watches, and catches sight of a mysterious stranger in the park.

They were at the park, the noontime sun shining down on their backs, and the radio playing on full volume. The station, Bogswatch, was a great one for playing classics like Stubby Broadman's "Hippogriff" and Celestina Warbeck's "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love". Today it seemed that they were going to get more of the former.

Lily was very tired from looking after their newborn, Harry, but they were both very happy. James was watching her every move, and helping her to more food. But they were there, and Emma was ecstatic. "Unc"e James!" she called, as soon as she could see his black,tousled hair. "Hey Em! How are ya kiddo?" he asked, holding her in his arms, where she had jumped. "Good." she replied, before giving him a sticky, cherry flavored pop sickle kiss on his cheek. Lily laughed as she gingerly hugged Sirius. "How about me girlie?" Lily asked in her cinnamon voice. "Aunt Lily!" Emma cried as she jumped from James' arms. "Ack! Careful!" Lily laughed, trying to sound stern. "Oh yea, you're gonna be a real disciplinarian, and we all know James is a pushover. Thank God you have Uncle Sirius to save your hides." Sirius chuckled, sounding sterner than Lily ever had. The pair at least had the grace to look abashed. 

Emma, ever oblivious to the adults conversation, saw him first. From over the rise of the hilly playground, Emma saw the balding, chubby Peter struggling to clime the rise. "Petah!" she screeched. Sirius, in typical fatherly fashion, jumped sky high a the pitch in his child's voice. "Emma" he sighed "how often do I have to tell you? no screeching unless you're hurt." But Emma was already far enough out of range. Sirius couldn't resist a grin. His Emma was happy, her day complete. And it wasn't even dinner time yet.

Peter swooped down, and picked up the tiny five year old in his arms, flying her in the sky like a plane. "Whee!" she squealed. Sirius chuckled. "Careful you don't break your Uncle Pete." he called to Emma. Sirius was reclining in the grass, sitting next to Lily. They were gossiping, like they used to do in school, while she played with his long overgrown locks. She was telling him about her happily married life with James, and he was telling her about his lack of a sex life. "No special girls then? Or is it a boy you're looking for?" she asked teasingly. "Emma's enough in my life, for now." he answered. James, sitting with his flame haired wife, laughed at their conversation, and called over to Sirius "See, you're not a bad dad. She loves you. You love her more than you love your sex life, and that's something I never thought I'd say." Sirius grimaced at his words, and at the reminder of long gone fears.

As Emma was hoisted into the sky once more, Peter barely stifling a groan, Sirius finally got his chance to survey the other park goers. He liked people watching, it gave him more inspiration for his drawing. A young, biracial couple was walking with their twin girls, a Grandmother was watching her Grandson hawkishly as he swung on the swings, and a lonely man was typing on the grass, his dark sunglasses pulled down despite the shade of the tree he was sitting under. The arms of the sunglasses slightly tamed the unruly bronze hair at his temples. As Sirius looked away, he could feel his gaze being drawn back to the man. By this action, Sirius knew that he'd end up sketching the man, forever preserving him in graphite, and it would more than likely be by morning's light. So entranced as he was by the stranger, that he did not hear Peter and James calling his name. The daze was only broken when the stranger gathered his things, including a full size typewriter, and left. Sirius felt sorrowful at this departure, and couldn't figure out why.

Finally drawn out of his daze by the leaving of the man, and his friends annoying voices, he replied with a testy "What?" James jumped back a step, and asked his question for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon. "We were asking if you'd like to do dinner now. Lily is getting tired and Peter has to go to work soon." Sirius looked embarrassed for having snapped. "Yea mate, we should do it now then. Sorry for snapping. Long day, ya know?" James and Peter laughed. Peter replied "Trust me; I know what you're getting at. Let's do dinner then."

The small party finished eating the exemplary meal made by Molly, one of Emma's babysitters. With their stomachs pleasantly distended, and their thoughts foggy from the delicious food, the family watched the skies as dusk finally began to set in. With this uninvited arrival came the end of an amazing day full of fun, food and family. they began to make their grudging goodbyes as Peter left for a night of lonely police work, and James and Lily went to rest at home. Sirius carried his sleeping daughter in his arms, and walked to his motorbike, carefully strapping her in behind him. He drove to their cozy apartment, and tucked her into bed. On his way back through the house, he grabbed his sketchbook, beginning to form the image in his mind's eye.

By the time morning's baleful light began to shine through the windows of the apartment, hitting the table as it passed, it was plain to see that Sirius had fallen asleep while drawing. His cheek was covered in a wisp of pencil dust, the offending article still clenched in his hand. Across the table there was a spread of papers, sketches gone wrong. The one half hidden by his sleeping form, however, seemed to be the final copy. And, oh, what a copy it was. In the few moments that he had glimpsed the stranger, he had memorized his features down to perfection, right down to the typewriter.As she looked at the chaos strewn on the table, Emma smiled with proprietary pride as she tucked a blanket around her Sirius.


End file.
